Rules and Regulations
~ Introduction ~ Please read the rules and regulations first before proceeding on doing anything so that peace will be maintained and also for you to not receive any ban upon walking into this Wikia. We all want to have a happy and peaceful Wikia, and for that to happen, everyone must follow the rules constantly. ~ List of Rules ~ No Spamming What is spamming? Spamming is the action of constantly repeating the same things over and over again, and it is annoying. This includes copypastas, zalgos, quote pyramids, as well as huge texts. However, this is not applicable to articles and/or threads purposely made for spamming. Please know the time and place on when and where to spam. No Trolling This Wikia is for anything that people could come up with. Users can go through here in order to manage and organize their information or make friends with others. We want to maintain a peaceful community, so trolling is strictly prohibited. No Nonsense Advertising ''' Advertising nonsense is not allowed in this Wikia. This includes other Wikias or websites which will not help, as well as other links which are not related to the topic at hand. However, once again, this is not applicable to articles and/or threads purposely made for advertisements. Please know the time and place on when and where to spam. '''No Harassment We all want a peaceful community here, and we know that this website can be seen by every person looking through the internet. As much as possible, we want to keep our friendliness towards other people, as well as a good reputation. Stay calm and peaceful, and be civil. This includes name-calling, flame-baiting, and bullying. No Vandalism Vandalism (In this Wikia) is the action of editing a page and putting nonsense into it. We know the difference between vandalism and edits which show incorrect information. This includes editing other users' profiles without permission from them, as well as editing pages and inserting nonsense, and/or replacing it with more nonsense, and/or leaving it blank. This may also include adding more pages or threads which aren't needed. But once again, we know the difference between vandalism and edits which show incorrect information. No Hacking This is an obvious rule. Hacking is not allowed here in the Wikia, and such actions will immediately give you the consequences. Other Rules If you want to post an image, as long as it is allowed here in this Wikia, you can post it on the Wikia itself, or if you do not want to, you can post it in Imgur and copy - paste the Direct Link, or if you do not want it to be in Imgur (Especially for copyrighted artwork), you might want to post the link itself here. You may refer to this Instruction Manual for more information. No Gender debates No gender debates of any character, including Mangle, those gender debating will end up being blocked for an random number of time, want a gender debate, go to a different wiki. Copyright OCs If you want to use another User's OC, ask the user to use their OC and wait for an answer. No changing the wiki as a joke People would mistake it at vandalizm. Don't highlight official franchise uploaded by the creators of said franchise You can highlight AUs and OC Wikias though Category:Rules Category:Browse Category:Official